Name origins
Main characters * Ana Lucia is a double name consisting the name Ana, a short form of the latinized name Hannah that means "favor" or "grace". Lucia is an Italian name that means "light" * Boone is an English name with French and Latin origin and means "good" * Charlie is a pet name for the Germanic name Karl (English: Charles) that means "manly" or "full grown" * Charlotte is a female form of the male name Charles. * Claire is the English version of the French Clara derived from Latin "clarus" that means "clear/bright/famous" * Daniel is a Hebrew masculine given name and a surname. It means, "God is my judge", and derives from two early Biblical figures. * Desmond is a Gaelic name coming from a surname which was derived from Gaelic Deas-Mhumhan meaning "from south Munster". Munster is a province in Ireland which was once an ancient Irish kingdom * Hugo is a latinized form of Hugh and means "bright in mind and spirit" * Jack is an Old English name with Hebrew roots. It is related to both John and Jacob * James is an English name with Greek and Hebrew roots of unknown meaning * Jin is a Chinese name meaning "gold/metal/money", "elegant" or "ferry" * John is a Hebrew name that means "the Lord is gracious" * Katherine has three possible origins - the Greek for "torture", the Greek for "pure", and the Coptic for "my consecration of your name" * Libby is a pet name of Elizabeth being of Hebrew origins and meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance" * Michael is a Hebrew name that means "who is like God?" * Miles is a male name from the Latin miles, a soldier. * Nicole is a French name from the Greek word for "victory" * Paulo is the Portuguese, Galician and Esperanto form of Paulus (English: Paul), from the Roman family name Paulus, which meant "small" or "humble" in Latin. * Sayid is an Arabic name that means "happy". (Frequent transliterations include Said, Saïd, Sa'id. The name should not be confused with the title "sayyid", a different word, which means "lord", "sir") * Shannon is a Celtic name from the name of the Shannon River, the longest river in Ireland. It is composed of the Gaelic elements sean "old/wise" and abhann "river" * Walt is the short form of Walter, a Germanic name meaning "ruler of the army", composed of the elements wald "rule" and heri "army" Supporting Characters Flight 815 Passengers * Aaron is a Hebrew name that likely means "high mountain" or "exalted" * Bernard is a Germanic name derived from the Germanic element bern "bear" combined with hard "brave/hardy" * Cindy is of English origin. Originally a pet form of Cynthia (Greek) "from Mount Kynthos", and less often, of Lucinda (Latin) "light" * Edward is an English given name. It is derived from Old English words ead (meaning "happy" or 'prosperous') and weard (meaning "guard"). It's one of the few Old English names to gain currency in other parts of Europe and beyond * Leslie is a Scottish name meaning either "garden of hollies" or "garden by the pool" in Gaelic * Neil is a given name of Gaelic origin. The original Gaelic meaning of Neil is unclear, but Champion or Cloud are the most popular meanings assigned to it. * Rose is an English name that simply means "rose" from the word for the fragrant flower (derived from Latin rosa) * Scott is an Old English name from a surname which meant "Scotsman" in Old English. The original meaning of the word Scot is debated, but it may mean "tattoo", so given because Scotsmen often had tattoos * Steven is the English version of the Greek Stephen meaning "crown" * Vincent is a Latin name coming from the Roman name Vincentius, which was from Latin vincere "to conquer" The Others * Alexandra is the female version of Alexander from the Greek name Alexandros, that means "defending men" * Benjamin is a Hebrew name that means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand" * Colleen is an Irish name that means "girl" * Danny is a pet name of Daniel, a name of Hebrew origin meaning "God is my judge" * Ethan is a Hebrew name that means "solid", "enduring" or "strong one" * Goodwin is an English name and derived from the first name Godwin that means "good friend" * Isabel is a name of Spanish and Latin origin. It's a variant of Elizabeth * Jacob is a Hebrew name that means "held by the heel" * Juliet is a French name that means "soft-haired" or "youthful" * Karl is the German and Scandinavian form of Charles meaning "man" * Mikhail is a Russian form of Michael * Richard is an Old German name that means "powerful leader" * Tom is the short form of Thomas, the Greek form of the Aramaic name Te'oma which meant "twin" The Freighter Crew * Frank is an english name meaning "free" and a "free man ''" * George is a greek name meaning "''Farmer" and "Earth-worker" * Martin is a common given and family name in most European languages. It derives from the Latin name Martinus, which is a diminutive form of Mart-, the stem of the word for "war" (cf. Engl. "martial") and also the Roman god Mars. The meaning is usually rendered "of war", "warlike", or in reference to the god as "''of Mars" * Naomi is an English given name meaning "enjoyment, pleasure, or gratification" in Hebrew and Arabic * Omar is an Arabic name (more accurately transliterated `Umar). It means "flourishing" and was the name of one of Muhammad's companions and a noted figure in Islamic history, future Caliph Omar ibn al-Khattāb * Ray is a German name meaning "Advice" and "decision protector" The Science Expedition * Danielle is a French name that means "God is my judge" * Robert is derived from Germanic roots hrod and beraht or berht meaning "fame"(also possible variation for the word flame) and "bright". DHARMA Initiative * Amy is a given name, a variant of "Aimee", which means beloved in French, from Old French amede, from Latin amāta, feminine singular past participle of amāre "to love". * Horace is of Latin origin from Horatius, a Roman family clan name. * Kelvin is an Irish name that means "friend of ships" * Pierre is a masculine given name. It is a French form of the name Peter (it can also be a surname and a place name). Pierre originally means "rock" or "stone" in French (derived from the Greek word "petros" meaning "stone, rock", via Latin "petra") * Phil is derived from the Greek Philippos, meaning "lover of horses" or "friend of horses" * Roger is primarily a common first name of English, French, and Catalan usage, from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and ger "spear" meaning "famous with the spear" * Stuart is a masculine given name of pre-7th century Olde English origin, derived from stigeweard, the genitive prefix stige meaning "sty", and the suffix weard meaning "guardian" or "warden" Flight 316 Passengers * Bram is a variation on the name Abraham, common in Dutch-speaking regions (Belgium and the Netherlands). It is also Gaelic for "raven" * Caesar origin is Latin meaning "Thick Head Of Hair" * Ilana is of Hebrew origin, and its meaning is "tree". A name given to girls born on the Jewish holiday "The New Year of the Trees" * Rupa is a female name with Sanskrit (India) origins. Is is the name of an ancient Egyptian flower. Off-Island * Anthony is a Latin name coming from the Roman family name Antonius, which is of unknown Etruscan origin. * Cassidy is a Gaelic name that means "ingenious" or "clever" * Charles is of Old German origin. Its meaning is "man". From Karl, similar to Old English Churl, meaning "man/serf" * Christian is a Latin name that means "Christ like" * Clementine is a Latin name that means "merciful" * Nadia is an Arabic name from the Quran that means "the caller", "the announcer" or "the first dawn on a flower". (It should not be confused with the Russian name Nadia, which means "hope") * Penelope is a Greek name that means "silent worker" * Sarah is a Hebrew name that means "lady" or "princess" Category:Analysis